Dinotrux- My Series
by FandorkOfEverything
Summary: Click-Clack finds a human girl and Sara, Revvit, Click-Clack and Anya show her around. With friends, life and fixing things around, what can go wrong? {My first Dinotrux story.}
1. Christine AKA Chase

**Be free. Climb over mountains and run through the trees. Feeling the breeze,**

 **Be free. Jump off into rivers and sprint down the plains. Without any rein.**

 **Just Go. 'Cause I know that you need to be wild. And free. And maybe someday you'll come back. To me.**

 **/Revvit's P.O.V/**

"Morning, brother." My older twin sister, Sara, told me, yawning as she spoke as I arrived at the ravine.

"Good—"

" **AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
** _ **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

"—Morning?"

Two screams filled the air. One belonging to our cousin, Anya and the other belonging to Click-Clack.

"Anya? What happened?" I asked her as she ran in.

"Clicky. Bathroom. It was terrifying." She told us and Click-Clack ran in.

"You're lucky I double-metaled, Missy." He told her and Sara rolled her eyes. He ran off, going off.

"Wow." Sara told me as we followed him.

"Nice job closing the rock, Mister reliable." Sara taunted him.

"Stop it!" He grouched and she laughed at his annoyance.

"Awwwww. Don't feel bad. You're not completely useless." She told him and I shoved her a bit. "What?" She asked me, innocently.

"Useless?" Click-Clack whispered, looking very sad all of the sudden. "Yeah… alright.." He said, running up top.

"Click-Clack!" I yelled after him, but he was already gone.

"That wasn't very nice, Sara." Anya said, approaching us. C'mon, Rev. Let's go somewhere that _Sara_ isn't."

"That was a low for you, sis." I stated, following Anya.

 **/Click-Clack's P.O.V/**

Useless? That's what Sara said, useless. Am I really though? I don't know… I'm scared of pretty much everything, but I've never though myself as 'useless.'

"What was that?" I asked myself, backing up… I was sure that I heard something. I looked around and saw….. Something laying down…. She looked dead. She only had two legs, not made of metal. What was she? She moved around…. She's waking up! What do I do, what do I do?  
"Mmmmm….." She groaned and looked at me. "Who are you?" She asked me and I looked at her for a moment.

"I-I-I-I-I'm Click-Clack. W-W—who are y-y-y-you?" I asked her and she slightly smiled.

"Name's Christina, but please call me Chase." She said, shaking my front leg, accepting her as an ally, even if I don't know her very well yet.

"Click-Clack?!" I heard Anya call my name.

"Friend of yours?" Chase asked and I nodded.

"Over here, Ann!" I called, using her nickname.

"Where have you been? We've been looking for you everywhere and who is that strange creature behind you?" Anya asked, Revvit next to her.

"I'm Chase. I don't know where I am or how I ended up here." She stated and Anya nodded, slowly, but surely.

"Maybe we better take her to the crew, see what they think of her." Revvit stated, walking ahead.

"Great idea, Rev!" I yelled, catching up to him, Hope beside be as well.

 **Well, that's my first Dinotrux story! Sorry if they're not in-character enough. Yes, I know that they are dinosaurs and the humans supposedly weren't around, but you'll see what happens. And if any of you find a Dinotrux section on here, can you tell me so I can put it there instead of Misc.? Thanks! :-)**


	2. Getting To Know Chase And Meet Daytona

**Here's chapter II!**

 **/Chase's P.O.V/**

"So... Your name is Chase? You're a 'human.' And you like this... 'Music?' The one called 'Dozer' asked me and I nodded.

"You bet! I absolutely LOVE to sing!" I exclaimed and he looked annoyed.

"Alright then." I stated, looking around. I grabbed a metal pipe and slightly banged it against the cave wall, making a clanking sound.

"I play instruments. That is what some of them sound like." I responded and I knew what I doing next. _"If you understand me and you know who I am. You would see that I am who I am and who I need to be. You have no need to talk back and yell at me. I'm my own person, you see. I am who I need... To be. Just leave and get away from me. I am myself! I am me. I will be free. As long as I am me. Myself. And I!"_ I sang the song that I wrote and they were very impressed.

"Where'd you learn to sing like that?" Sara asked and I let my face drop a bit.

"My Dad. He's not here anymore. He's gone to sing with the Angels." I told her and her eyes softened.

"What does that mean?" Click-Clack asked me and I couldn't help but smile at him. He's so cute!

"It means that my Dad has filled his part in The Circle Of Life." I responded and he lowered himself to the ground. That he understood.

"Oh….. I'm sorry." He responded and I smiled at him again. I just can't stay mad at him!

"It's Ok. Not your fault. It's not my fault or my families fault or my friends fault. It was a pure accident that God has spoken for us. He has a plan that involves my Dad getting in the way. If that's the case, I can't wait to see what the future holds." I explained and they were surprised at me.

"Forgive me, Chase. but when did you lose your father?" Sara asked and I sighed.

"Two weeks ago. Yes, I have cried. But, I'm controlling that. I prefer not to cry." I responded and she nodded.

"So, what exactly happened for you to get here?" Ty asked me and I sighed.

"I was listening to Skillet with my best friend, when we fell in a ditch. I used a light that I had on my phone to see. There was this dark hole through there. Me, being me, decided to investigate. I got swallowed by this black-hole-thing and I passed out. When I woke up, I met Click-Clack and then you guys." I responded and I then realized something. I gasped, loudly.

"What?! What?! What?!" Click-Clack asked me, worriedly.

" _ **MY BEST FRIEND! DAYTONA!"**_ I screamed and he looked at me, strangely.

"Daytona? What does that mean?" He asked and Revvit rolled his eyes.

"It means 'speed.' She must be fast." He stated and I nodded.

"Yes, she's fast! We have to find her!" I yelled, running out.

"We'll go with her!" I heard Anya yell. I saw Sara, Revvit, Click-Clack and Anya run beside me.

"We have never met Daytona, so you're going have to describe her to us." Anya told me and I nodded.

"Well, she's my height. Wears an orange and white jacket, a cross necklace, music earrings and blue glasses. She's a blonde. She has blue eyes, she's very pale loud and can run very fast." I explained and they understood.

"How old are you both?" Sara asked me.

"She's twelve next month and I'm twelve three months after that." I responded and she nodded.

"Is she laying there on the ground?" Revvit asked me and I looked where he was pointing, gasped and ran towards where he pointed.

"Day!" I yelled, sliding down beside her. She stirred a bit, saw me and hugged me.

"I thought you were dead." She told me and I smiled.

"I'm not going anywhere." I responded and we fist-bumped.

"Daytona, this is Revvit, his twin sister, Sara. Click-Clack and his twin sister, Anya. They're reptools. They've helped me a lot. You have no idea." I told her as she admired the part lizards, part dinosaurs, part screwdrivers and part drills suspiciously.

"They're weird… I like 'em!" She yelled and we laughed.

"Are you hurt?" I asked her, standing up.

"Just my pride." She responded and I giggled.

"We lost that a long time ago." I told her and she shrugged.

"Come on. We'll take you back to the cave. You can meet Dozer, Ty, Skya, Ton-Ton and Waldo." Revvit said and she was surprised.

"Oooh! Other reptools! I can't wait!" She yelled, running ahead.

"Wait! Day! And you're gone. That girl's gonna get a shock of her life."

 **And that's chapter II! Thank you so much for the review(s) katmar1994 and SuperSniperEagleMan! They really make my day, you have no idea. Also, I'm going to do episodes from the show in here, this takes place just before season 1 episode 5; Pit. I hope that you like my new character! If you want to see more OC'S, check out my deviantart page as ChaseIsMyRescueBot. I'll have my reptool OC'S up there soon, right now I just have Sara.**

 **Also, thank you for the follows/ favorites. I really enjoy people liking my story. #ILoveReadingReviews :-)**


	3. Songs And Ideas

**Ok, to answer your question, Natalie; I do ship Ty and Skya. I, personally would love to write a story about them, but romance isn't really my strong suit. I can have my friend help me or something. I have plenty of time, so I could most likely do the story. It really depends if I can write it or not.**

 **Now, onto chapter III!**

 **/Daytona's P.O.V/**

"I don't know, I guess I just feel bad for the weeds." Sara told Revvit, Anya, Chase, Click-Clack and I as we were going to the water hole.

"Weeds are nothing but green losers!" Anya exclaimed and Click-Clack rolled his eyes.

"Well, maybe weeds are just like, you know, homeless plants looking for a lawn to call their own." He stated and I smiled.

"Yes! Exactly! Thank you, Click-Clack!" I exclaimed and Anya shook her head, not understanding the situation.

" **If there's one thing that you know. It's how to go on with the show. Nothing can stop us from doing what we can. We just need them to understand! We are who we wanna ~be~! So just follow me! We will do who we want to as long as we be… Who we wanna be!"** Chase started to sing the song that we wrote and I smiled, singing the next verse.

" **Do you know who I am? I'm that equestrian, who's just a pedestrian, traveling by foot. Only because she love to run. She can go far, but she brings her guitar. Singing is part of the equation. All what I'm saying is…"** I sang my verse and now we sing the next one together.

" **We are the girls who sing! We also ride in harmony! One of us runs, one of us sings, even though we're both equally good at these things, one of us is just a bit better than one! Just go on who we are! And you'll play your part."** We both sang together and Chase prepared for her next verse.

" **How would it feel, to be treated differently from others? They think that I believe it's kinda cool, but let's talk for real. I don't like being judged, but what do I know? They are the ones who need a slight nudge, I'm the one who can be who I wanna be!"** Chase sang and I sang my final solo verse.

" **I know that it's kinda different for me, but it doesn't even matter, no, no, no… It doesn't ~~Matter!~~ I know what they say is cruel! Even if I'm kinda unusual. I know what they say, is like rocks to the brain! They don't think before they speak! They don't think about what we ~~~neeeeeeeed~~~~! I know what it's like…. To give up the fight…. All what I'm saying is…."** I sang and I prepared for the final verse that Chase and I sing together, as one.

" **We are the girls who sing! We also ride in harmony! One of us runs, one of us sings, even though we're both equally good at these things, one of us is just a bit better than one! Just go on who we are! And you'll play your part! Just go on who we are! And you'll play your part… You'll play… Your part."** That's one of the many songs that Chase and I have written together. It's called 'You'll Play Our Part.' It's a really inspiring song.

"Wow! That was an awesome song!" Sara exclaimed and I smiled.

"Thanks, Sara." Chase told her.

"No, seriously. That song was _amazing!_ You have _**NO**_ idea how _good_ you sounded!" Anya exclaimed, happily and I chuckled, softly. 

"Umm…. I don't think that we were _**THAT**_ good." I told her, not believing what she said.

"I agree with her. You two were _**THAT**_ good." Revvit told us and I was shocked. We were really _**THAT**_ good? I couldn't believe that they thanked that!

"Click-Clack?" I asked and he nodded.

"Y-y-you two were really good. I've never heard anything like it!" He told us and I smiled.

"Maybe they do have a point. Maybe we are good! We should start a singing group!" Chase exclaimed and I stood at her shocked.

"Chase, _asali_. We're not experienced enough to start a band." I told her and she shook her head.

"Hey, everyone here thought we were _**THAT**_ good, even Revvit. Ok, how about this; we perform a song in front of everyone here in three days in the afternoon, if they don't like us, we don't do it, they do, we continue with the group." Chase bargained with me and I thought for a moment.

"Fine. It's a deal." I told her shaking her hand. Maybe the singing group _would_ be fun after all!

 _ **Asali in Swahili means honey. Chapter IV will be up soon! :-)**_


End file.
